


C is for Cotton Candy

by sinisterkid92



Series: A-Z (ÅÄÖ) Garcy fic challenge [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: At the 1904 Louisiana Purchase Expedition Lucy has some cotton candy to celebrate a successful trip.





	C is for Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet one (heheheh)

It was innocuous enough, the cloud of sweetness that stuck to her fingers as she grabbed for piece after piece. A century later the treat would taste just the same, yet it was a novelty each time she got it. As a child it was a necessary thing when visiting theme parks or the larger fairs that once a year took up camp close to where she grew up. Despite being 35, not the 7 year old girl that shared a large cloud of spun sugar with her sister, it was impossible for her not to leave without trying it. To try it the year it was first popularized at? That would have been criminal not to do.

Which was why she felt no guilt at making the team stay a little longer in the past, even after they thwarted Rittenhouse’s attempt to sabotage the Louisiana Purchase Exposition the day after it was opened to the public. It felt like the appropriate way to celebrate, to eat one of the foods which this fair made so popular it became an essential part of her childhood.

“You’re going to be sick later,” Flynn commented, a knowing smile on his face as he watched her devour the cloud of cotton candy, piece by sticky piece. 

“Worth it.” The sugar melted on her tongue.

“You know, I bought Iris one of those once when she wouldn’t stop begging for it.” He chuckled at the memory. “I’m not going to be the one to clean up the lifeboat after this.” 

She quirked her eyebrows. “I hear Rufus and Wyatt are going to get some burgers,” she said in a sing song voice, pulling another piece of cotton off and plopping into her mouth. 

Flynn watched her, distracted suddenly. She frowned, realizing his eyes were stuck on her lips. Self-consciously she touched the corner of her mouth, to wipe off anything that might be stuck on there.

“Is there… is there something on my lips?” She licked at her lower lip, it tasted like sugar. No surprise. 

Uh… yeah, there.” He jerked his eyes away from her lips, pointing at a spot on his own lip. She started rubbing at her lips to get whatever it was that he was distracted by away. “No, no.” He shook his head, pointing again to his own lip.

“What is it?” She huffed, annoyed. 

Finally, he held his thumb out to her lips. “Lick.” She furrowed her eyebrows and started laughing, but the stern look on his face told her he was deadly serious. She gave his thumb a tentative lick, still trying to keep the laughter from boiling out of her. He seemed satisfied enough as he rubbed at a spot on her lips for a few moments, before he was satisfied with the result. 

“You do know this is 1904, right?” Rufus said beside them, startling them out of a moment Lucy wasn’t, really, aware that they were having. “That sort of PDA is not appreciated,” he mumbled, jerking his head as subtle as he could towards a couple a short distance away who looked appropriately scandalized for the decade.

“How’s the burger?” Flynn asked, instead, pulling the attention away from what happened and Lucy’s reddening cheeks. 

“For 1904 it is fantastic –” he took another bite out of the burger he and Wyatt had acquired “– wouldn’t be surprised if we get food poisoning from it though.” That fact didn’t seem to bother him, or Wyatt who rounded the corner with a burger of his own. 

“Let’s get going,” Wyatt said, “I don’t think they were too happy with me giving a burger to a black man so, I think that’s our cue.”

The four of them started towards the lifeboat, finishing the last of their meals on the way. Celebrating a successful trip with food felt like a great idea then, but how they’d feel at the other end of a trip was a worry for later.


End file.
